Fierce Friendship
by AnotherBrokenBottle
Summary: Three girls find friendship in each other, the most unlikely of friends: a badass, a bloke's chick and a klutz. Co-written with dreamgazer220 and claire.
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

Kristen Flynn walked into the Great Hall, surprisingly unaccompanied by a bloke. She was pretty excited about her sixth year at Hogwarts, but wasn't expecting anything out of the ordinary. Her summer had been amazing, spent with blokes and Quidditch -- she wouldn't have it any other way. She hated most girls. She went over to her House table, Ravenclaw, and sat down, ignoring the stares from blokes from all houses as she walked passed.

Lucy Borodine stared at the Ravenclaw making her way across the Great Hall. She faintly remembered her as the girl who stole her ex-boyfriend away from her. Lucy scoffed and blew a strand of red hair out of her face in anger.

Ena Logan entered into the great hall after a tallish thin Ravenclaw. Ena thought that although she was on the Quidditch team, her teammates didn't know her. She didn't know many people, in fact. But she did have a few friends in her house and managed to make her way to the Hufflepuff table while avoiding all major embarrassments.

Kristen, or Kris, as she was more commonly referred to as, started mindlessly gossiping with one of the other girls on the Quidditch team, but she wasn't paying attention. Instead, her eyes were wandering, taking in all of the familiar faces. One, in particular, stood out the most.

Charles Weasley, Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, was caught staring at one of his rivals. He and Kristen awkwardly made eye contact for a second before he tore his gaze away and ran a hand through his ruffled, red hair, turning back to the conversation at his table with his brothers.

No one seemed to really notice the brief moment that Kris and Charlie shared and Kris recovered quickly. She never got caught on men for long, but found that she had no problem finding a date to accompany her to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Charlie was a different story though.

Bill Weasley rolled his eyes. He, in fact, had noticed the brief exchange. "Stop acting like you're not interested in her," he said obnoxiously to his younger brother. "Ask her out already."

Charlie scowled back at Bill. "Kris?" He shook his head. "It's not like that. We're just friends," he replied, all the while casting glances in her direction.

"Why bother with her? Maybe you should pick up a book instead," scoffed Percy, Charlie and Bill's younger brother.

He laughed at Percy's ignorance and glanced back at Charlie. "Yes, you're obviously just friends with the way you keep looking at her," he replied, grinning.

"Perhaps you should take a photograph?" teased Percy.

Charlie slapped Percy on the back of the head. "Cut it out. Like I said... we're just friends." He was silent for a while. "Besides, she has a new guy on her arm every week. What would she want with me?"

"Actually... I think the last one that she had lasted two weeks," he corrected, grinning. "Besides, everyone knows she's pining after you. Just ask her out. If you don't, I will."

Charlie glowered at Bill but quickly recovered. "Go for it. If she'll have you."

"You wouldn't." Percy ignored his dinner, suddenly interested in the conversation. "There's no way you'd march across the room and ask Kristen Flynn for a date."

He quirked his eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" he asked, smirking at his other younger brother.

"You wouldn't." Charlie stared at his older brother with a mixture of disbelief and contempt.

"I wouldn't?" he asked, standing up. "Watch me." He started walking over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Bill!" shouted Percy after his brother. "I was joking!"

He turned around and shrugged. "I wasn't..."

Charlie pretended to remain disinterested. "I knew you'd chicken out."

"Who says I did?? Oiy! Kristen!"

Charlie stood up suddenly, knocking the table and spilling a few glasses in his haste.

Lucy raised her eyes off of her plate when she heard Bill Weasley shouting at Kristen from across the hall.

He smiled at a cute, redheaded girl who looked up from her plate, and temporarily forgot about Kristen.

Charlie noticed Bill's slight diversion and took advantage of it. "It looks like you got something else on your mind... or, should I say, someone else," he added, before sheepishly sitting back down and trying to forget about Kris.

Kristen, who had been in mid-conversation, looked up when she heard someone yell her name across the hall. If she was easy to embarrass, her face would be bright red right now. "...What??"

Bill's cheeks turned crimson, battling his hair color. "Hi," he shouted nonchalantly, shrugging the ordeal off. He stole another glance at Lucy before turning around and sitting down again, half grinning, half mortified.

Charlie chuckled. "Smooth."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay then..." she said slowly, rolling her eyes and turning back to the table.

As soon as their plates had disappeared, Lucy rose from the table and started out of the Great Hall. She happened to be walking behind Bill, whom held the door to the stairway open for her.

Bill held the door to the Great Hall open for the cute redhead he saw when he'd not-quite-asked Kristen out for the date that won't happen... yet, anyway. He wasn't going to say anything, but he saw the expression on her face. He couldn't resist. "Hey, are you okay?"

Lucy's eyes narrowed. "What do you care?" she spat, crossing her arms.

He shrugged. "You just seem kind of... upset. You always look upset." Way to sound like a stalker...

"I'm not upset," she practically shouted, causing a group of nearby First-year Hufflepuffs to shoot her strange looks. She lowered her voice. "Again, why do you bloody care?"

"I don't like seeing girls upset. Is that a crime? Are you going to lock me in Azkaban for caring?"

Her stomach turned. "Do I look like a Death Eater or one of Fudge's idiot henchmen to you?" she challenged, playing with her lip ring due to her nerves.

Percy walked between the pair of them, purposely bumping Bill on the shoulder. "Oh, so sorry," he smirked.

As Percy was busy smirking at Bill, he bumped into Ena who happened to be directly in front of him.

Bill snorted. "Smooth," he chided, grinning at his brother.

"Oh, um I'm so sorry," Ena said nervously as she looked at the floor. "I didn't mean to..."

"That's all right," said Percy, placing a hand momentarily on Ena's shoulder until their eyes met. "Don't worry about it," he added distractedly.

"My brother is socially inept when it comes to girls," Bill remarked, shaking his head.

Ena, flustered, looked down at her shoulder, "I um...what?"

Percy blushed. "I am not socially inept," he muttered before storming off.

Bill laughed before returning back to the girl. "My name's Bill, by the way. Bill Weasley."

"Hi. I'm Ena..." She looked at the other two Weasleys and the disgruntled girl standing by the door bill was holding the door open for. "Umm...who was that?"

"A Weasley, eh? Wouldn't have guessed in a million years," Lucy replied as she very quickly ran a hand through his fire-red hair, cracking a smile. She had to stand on her toes to reach the top of his head.

He just smirked at the girl that introduced herself as Lucy. That's definitely something Kristen would have done. "Pleasure to meet both of you," he replied. "Heading back to your common rooms, I'd imagine?"

"No, we're off to set the Whomping Willow on fire. Obviously we're going to the common rooms," Lucy replied impatiently.

He laughed. "Better get a move on, then. I don't want to have to write you up for loitering in the hallway," he said, pointing to his Head Boy badge and grinning.

Ena cast an uneasy glance at Lucy. "Uh...yeah... Well, I'm in Ravenclaw...I guess I'll head up there now. Nice meeting you all!"

Lucy watched as Ena scurried off. "My name's Lucy," she told Bill as she started walking backwards down the corridor. "Just pretend you don't know me and I'll try not to hurt you."

"Whatever you say, Lucy," he replied, rolling his eyes. He vaguely wondered where Charlie had run off to. Probably avoiding Kristen at all costs... "Have a good night."

Lucy turned around and kept walking down the corridor. "Yeah, yeah," she shouted over her shoulder.

* * *

Ena ran into potions, late. Although she was stressed, she enjoyed potions. Her optimistic mood was ruined, however, when she saw that the only empty seat left was the one next to Lucy Borodine. Ena had met Lucy at the opening feast and, to be honest, thought she was rather frightening.

Kristen, though she was late to Potions, didn't particularly care. Nor did she care that her skirt was about an inch shorter than it should be, due to school regulations. Her long brown hair was curly today, and she was definitely attracting attention from the male population. She grinned as she strode into the dungeon, although class had already begun.

Lucy was doing her best to tune out Professor Snape as he began his first day of Potions speech, as well as trying to appear unaffected by the fact that she was being joined at her table. She was effectively distracting herself by setting the tip of her wand on fire and extinguishing it over and over again.

"Borodine!" snapped Professor Snape. "Ten points from Ravenclaw for incessant stupidity."

Lucy scowled at him with pure hatred.

"Ten points, Snape? Is that really necessary?" Kristen asked, smiling at him.

"Make it fifteen. And I'd advise you not to question your superiors in the future. You, Ms. Logan and Ms. Borodine, I'm sure, will make for an interesting group. Begin brewing the potion on page twelve."

Kristen flipped her hair over her shoulders and stole a stool from a group of boys. She didn't say anything to either of girls, nor did she do anything productive. She just sat there.

Ena rolled her eyes. 'Of course,' she thought, 'I would get the two most useless partners on the face of this planet.' Ena turned to page twelve and tried to ignore her partners, working on the potion at hand. After she was done working she looked up and saw that she was the first one finished.

Lucy was occupying herself by using her wand to levitate things off of Snape's desk and moving them around when he wasn't looking until she realized that Ena had finished already.

Kristen ended up pulling out a piece of spare parchment, and started doodling on it. It was actually more than a doodle - secretly, Kristen was an artist. She still wasn't paying attention.

Snape passed by the table as Ena shut the book. "Mmm, nice work, Ms. Logan," he said begrudgingly. "No glaring mistakes. You two, on the other hand," Snape said as he looked at Lucy and Kristen, "…maybe you should find yourself more present next time you are in class."

Kristen jumped, and ended up making a mistake on her drawing. "Bloody hell," she grumbled, frustrated. She then looked up. "I'm here, Snape. What else would you like me to do?"

"I suppose that depends on your definition of the word 'present,' sir," said Lucy in the most neutral tone she could muster.

"Another ten points from Ravenclaw." Snape replied. "Perhaps you would like to make it fifteen?"

"Perhaps you would like to make them disappear?" she asked, kind of seductively.

Snape grimaced. Ena ignored the three of them and sighed, going back to randomly flipping through her potions book.

Lucy glared at Kristen, putting no effort towards hiding her repulsion. "Make it twenty if you still think I care," she finally said, looking back up at Snape with disinterest.

"You don't care about anything," Kristen said easily, going back to her drawing.

"Twenty it is," Snape replied shortly, finally turning from the table. Ena sighed.

"I care about a lot of things," replied Lucy nonchalantly. She thought of her encounter with Bill and her stomach turned, only to leave her wondering why Bill was the first person she thought of.

"Like what? Hating other people?"

"No, like whether or not you'll leave me alone. I care-- I'd rather you left me alone," she answered, giving her a stone-eyed glare.

"Stop being so dramatic. It's not like everyone's out to get you."

"Can we please stop?" Annoyance took over and for once Ena spoke up. "God, you two are ridiculous."

Kristen shrugged. "We weren't doing anything. I was simply pointing out that Lucy's life couldn't possibly be so difficult that she has to hate absolutely everyone." Kristen would know - her life wasn't the easiest. If someone looked at her drawings, they would see why. Which is why no one ever did.

"Yeah that's the point!" Ena yelled back. "You guys didn't do anything all class. Besides, stop fighting and… I dont know, be self absorbed and flirty," she spat, motioning towards Kristen. "Or maybe, self absorbed and angsty!" she snapped at Lucy.

"Oh, sure," Lucy carried on, ignoring Ena. "Would you like me to smile now? Let's all pretend everything's perfect, is that what you want?" She was fuming; how dare Kristen think that she was being overly-dramatic. She could feel her anger rising.

"There's no need to yell," she said, her voice changing slightly. She tensed, but nothing overly visible.

"Enough!" shouted Snape from the front of the room.

"...I'm done here," she remarked, grabbing her bag and beginning to leave. People always leave.

Now she had begun to ignore Snape as well. Before Lucy could stop herself, she let herself slip. "Why don't you stop worrying about me and go occupy yourself with a bloke?!" she shouted after her.

Every student in the class had now stopped what they were doing and had their full attention on the three of them. The ends of Lucy's hair appeared to have caught themselves on fire.

She stopped. "I was never actually worried about you. I never am. I personally don't care what the bloody hell you do with your life. I just don't think it's necessary to hate absolutely everyone you come in contact with. And if you want me to, I might just do that. I seemed to have caught Bill Weasley's attention last night." She left the dungeons.

Ena was completely lost the first day and the three of them were already at each others throats. Just then she smelled something burning and looked up at Lucy.

Lucy jumped when she saw smoke rising from her hair in front of her face. She hastily pinched the ends of it and successfully put out the tiny flames before grabbing her rucksack violently and tearing down the dungeon classroom, slamming the giant wooden door behind her.

Professor Snape rolled his eyes. "Thirty points from Ravenclaw," he said under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2: Endless Snitches

"Come on!" Ena's friend, Morgan whined, pulling her out off the couch. Ena was busy reading. "Charlie is going to be there! I CAN'T miss him!" Morgan was mildly obsessed with the Gryffindor Seeker and, as a result, Ena was forced to go to every Quiddich practice and game that Charlie happened to attend. Upon arriving at the field, she happened to pass by her potions partner, Lucy, behind the stands.

Lucy glared at Ena as she approached the Quidditch Field. She took the opportunity to blow smoke in her direction as Ena passed Lucy under the bleachers.

Kristen was out on the Quidditch Pitch, in the middle of a pretty intense practice. She was flying all over the sky, catching the Quaffle, making passes, making goals. It was an unusually blue sky, and the sun was shining brightly above her head. The Pitch was the only place where she really felt at home.

Ena coughed and scowled as she passed Lucy, but made no effort to confront her. "What a freak!" Morgan exclaimed as they continued walking towards the noisy field. "Yes. I suppose..." Ena replied, looking back at Lucy and wondering what it was that made her feel like she had to challenge the world.

Lucy finished her cigarette and dropped it to the ground, crushing the hell out of the little light left. She peered through the bleachers at the Weasley brothers on the team and decided to climb up onto the bleachers and watch them practice.

Kristen was watching the Quaffle, but she saw the Snitch suddenly be released. Since they were scrimmaging against Gryffindor, she saw Charlie Weasley chase after it. "Come on, Weasley!" she yelled. "I know you're faster than that!!"

While he usually managed to remain pretty focused on the Snitch right after he saw the little golden glint in the sky, Charlie could hear Kristen egging him on. Never taking his eyes off the snitch, he grinned slightly and suddenly pushed his broom to its maximum.

She rolled her eyes and, ignoring the Quaffle, urged her broom forward so that she was up to speed with him. "Please. You think this is impressive? I hope you're faster in _other _areas of your life," she said before speeding down to catch the Quaffle.

Tiny snitches started to appear all over the Quidditch Field. Dozens of them began to whiz around the players, leaving both Gryffindors and Ravenclaws alike very confused. Cho Chang almost flung herself off her broom trying to keep two of them out of her hair. Lucy watched from the stands and grinned, trying to hide her wand.

Bill Weasley was walking around, observing Quidditch practice. He then noticed one of the girls, Lucy Borodine, hiding behind the bleachers. "You might want to hide your wand better," he suggested, smiling at her and leaning against the post.

"You might wanna hide _your_ wand better," Lucy replied nonchalantly without even glancing at him.

"I didn't know you were so interested, Borodine."

"I didn't know _you_ were so--" she paused, finally giving him a look. "Sure, we'll call it interested."

He just laughed. "You may call it whatever you like, but smoking on school grounds is against the rules," he said, taking out a detention slip and writing one up.

Lucy flicked her wand and set the detention slip on fire. "Don't do that," she said flatly.

"I can do whatever I want. I'm Head Boy." He wrote another.

She flicked her wand again and the new slip shredded itself immediately. "I don't think you want to do that, then."

"Oh yeah?? Why's that?" he asked, leaning in a little bit.

"Because I can make your life miserable," she replied bitterly through gritted teeth.

He just laughed. "I have five brothers - and one younger sister. I'll be looking forward to it," he remarked before turning and walking away. "I'll be seeing you in detention, Borodine!" he called over his shoulder before walking off the Pitch.

Suddenly, the numerous Snitches that had been running rampant in the air disappeared. From the corner of her eye, Ena could see Lucy scramble from behind the stands and run down them in a huff.

Lucy stormed off the Pitch as well, bumping into Percy Weasley on her way. "Watch it, red-head," she spat.

Percy gave her a deathly look before climbing up the stands himself.

Kristen finally landed on the ground, absolutely exhausted. She was definitely in shape, but... these intensive practices/scrimmages killed her sometimes. She went over to go and sit on the stands, needing to catch her breath.

Charlie sat down shortly thereafter, sitting a foot or two away from Kristen. He cast a sidelong glance at her. "Here." he opened his palm and in it was the real snitch.

She laughed. "Is this supposed to be a symbol or something? You giving me a ball?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow at her. "Not at all. Just making a point that sometimes speed isnt as important as you think."

She bit her lip to refrain from saying something else, and took the Snitch in her hands gingerly. "To think... this is really what it's all about," she said thoughtfully.

Charlie looked back at the field and shrugged. "Everyone plays their part. The Seekers just happen to end the game." He looked back at her and flashed her a wide grin.

She smiled at him. "Maybe you should end yours," she remarked, handing him back the Snitch and standing up.

Charlie stood up after her. "Game?"

"Honestly, Weasley, don't look so confused. Though... you do look kind of cute when you are."

Charlie grinned. "So this is what that's all about." He leaned in closer to her and said, "Well… you seem like the sporting type. Lets see who ends the game." And with that he turned away towards the rest of his team.

She smiled slightly before going back to her team mates as well, occasionally glancing over her shoulder at the red-headed Seeker. "Let the games begin," she whispered to herself.

Percy got up and marched over to Ena. "Sorry, do you have a quill?" he asked, clutching his Ancient Runes book. "Oh," he exclaimed when he realized who it was. "How are you?"

Ena, who had been distracted by Morgan's chatter turned and saw the read-headed prefect standing next to her. Startled she stood up suddenly reaching for the quill in her pocket and, in doing so, rammed her head into Percy's nose. "Oh my god i'm so sorry!"

Percy muffled a grunt of pain and clutched his nose. "It's fine," he replied, brushing it off. "We're destined to bump into each other, I suppose."

"Heh, I suppose," Ena replied quietly. "Here..." She handed him a small green vile. "It's good for bruises and sores. I keep it around, you know, just in case." She giggled nervously.

Percy cautiously took the vial and peered through it. "Thanks," he laughed, pocketing it. "So," he added, looking around at the other students on the Pitch, "are you friends with one of the players?"

"Umm...not quite." she said glancing at Morgan who was still talking to a near by friend and had taken no notice of Ena's embarrassing moment. "We. well… she, my friend, Morgan... well, we like to watch the games together." She chuckled. "Particularly whenever Gryffindor is playing. She's a bit crazed."

"Ah," he responded, catching on. "Not really here for the sport, is she?"

"No, not quite."

Percy chuckled. "So... about that quill?"

"Oh! yeah. the quill. of course." Ena dug in her pockets, her fingers finally resting on the feathery end. "Got it!" she said, a little too enthusiastically as she thrust it towards him.

"Ow!" Percy shouted, taking a step back as Ena pushed the quill into his stomach. He pulled it away from him, the tip stuck to his sweater. He lifted his shirt to the bottom of his ribcage, pointed at his stomach with his wand where the quill had cut him and muttered a spell, causing the cut to fade.

Ena grimaced as her face turned bright red. "Bollocks," she muttered. "I am so sorry. I am such a klutz," she said to Percy's shoes.

Percy blushed as well. "Don't worry about it; it happens to the best of us. Well, thanks for the quill, I'll bring it back when I'm done with it."

"Of course," she muttered. "Umm… well, I guess I'll see you around, then?"

"Sure," he laughed before nodding a goodbye and climbing back up to his spot in the upper stands.


End file.
